Tracking Kentaro!?
This article, , is the third chapter of The Rising arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Garrett Sheppard as the primary point-of-view character with Marisa as support. ---- The first part of detective work was returning to the scene of the crime and giving it a thorough looking over. Garrett had got the details texted to him from Lloyd and now he stood over the area where Randy had been attacked. Not that he saw much. The local police where crawling over every inch of the crime scene with a fine-toothed comb, and Garrett never got near to see for himself. Instead he overlooked the scene from a nearby rooftop. "There's no rubble." Garrett noted. "Randy's Fullbring is flashy. If there's no damage to the surrounding area its because he either recognised his attacker and dropped his guard, or he was taken by surprise and couldn't fight back." As he thought this he extended his sensory perception and was surprised to find that his sense was being actively blocked. How did he arrive at this conclusion? One of the policemen below was spiritually aware and known to Garrett. At the moment Garrett could see him clearly with his own eyes, but he couldn't sense him. He smiled however. Some things you didn't need spiritual sense for. He reached his hand out, his fingers glowing briefly, and pulled the air aside as if it where a curtain. "Evening, Risa." Before she could register this new development he slapped her on the bottom! "Cheeky! Kenji taught you well." She said, stepping out onto the rooftop. "How long did you know I was there?" "Since I left the hospital. Just because I've stopped fighting Hollow doesn't mean my senses have gone to hell." Risa was dressed in a tight all-black one-piece outfit and a black face-mask that obscured all but her eyes. Her Zanpakutō was strapped across her lower back. For a moment he contented himself just to stare at her hourglass figure, sensual curves, and nice bottom. He eventually smiled. "Damn, girl. You've still got it." She punched him lightly on the arm before removing the mask and revealing a head of light blond hair. "Who said you could stare like an idiot?" "I remember a time you didn't complain when I stared." Garrett countered. "Even if you are like a hundred years older than me." For that he got more than a playful punch to the arm. There hadn't ever been anything as complicated as "feelings" between Garrett and Risa. The two had simply shared a strong physical attraction ever since Risa had helped Garrett control his Fullbring. When Garrett told her that he was in a relationship with Tiffany and that they couldn't continue what they had been doing Risa accepted it without issue, noting she could get her thrills elsewhere. That was the jist of it then and it remained so now. "I haven't seen you in a while." Garrett noted. "I've been on a mission. Did Hawke ever mention an Itazura Kori to you?" "Yeah, I've met him." He rolled his eyes. "Real ladies man. Bit of an ass really. Why?" "I'm an agent in his new organisation, but I answer to Amagai." "Him I don't know." Garrett forestalled her from revealing more. "The less I know the better. What do you know about Randy's injuries?" "It wasn't a normal stabbing." "Really? I hadn't already came to that conclusion." "You're going the right way to get a slap." Marisa went on to detail to Garrett that she was responsible for getting an ambulance for Randy, and that she was also responsible for scaring off whatever it was that had attacked him. Apparently the creature -- for it could be called nothing else -- looked like a young version of Kentaro Hiroshi and delighted in sucking the blood from its victims. "Lovely!" Garrett exclaimed. "So you're telling me the thing that attacked Randy is a younger version of Kentaro Hiroshi, who happens to think he's fucking Dracula!?" "You're taking this so well! I'm impressed." The sarcasm was laid on thick. "Can it, you. But that thing obviously isn't here anymore, or I'd sense- Wait, I can't sense anything." "It's probably waiting nearby." "For what?" He asked. "For us to drop our guard?" She reasoned. "Lovely. Now what do we do?" She seized him by the hair and kissed him soundly! Risa subsequently tripped him up and fell to the ground with him, where she pinned him to the floor, with her on top of him. Garrett struggled a bit but caught the look in her eyes. "We drop our guard." "If Tiffany seen this she'd kill me." "If you don't shut up I'll kill you." Now who could argue with that? ---- Tadashi sat upon a small stone whilst Shin napped nearby. The duo continued to nurse their wounds whilst overlooking Nishiendo from a distance. "Tiffany is heading off soon." Shin said softly. Not sleeping then. "Yeah, so I see." Tadashi answered. "So go fucking talk to her!" He responded. "Stop worrying about Averian; Kenji and Kusaka are strong enough at the minute that they could kill Averian with a sneeze! They don't need us." "No." "Stubborn old bastard." Shin replied. Tadashi was about to round on him when the pair where interrupted by none other than Kenji Hiroshi! He appeared as if from the air itself, wearing a large smile, and swiftly pulled Tadashi into a tight embrace. He greeted Shin by kicking him in the ribs. "Boy am I glad you two are alive. Now c'mon and help me. I've found out whose been pulling Averian's strings." Kenji said. "... I'm in." Shin said, rising. "Me too." Tadashi answered. And with that Kenji recruited the strongest Captains of the old Gotei 13. The trio, taking hold of Kenji's shoulders, where transported away from the outskirts of Nishiendo... End.